Henry Miller
DSaF 2= Henry Miller is a rouge element in the second game, he is described by Dave Miller as "devil incarnate". Although he does not make a physical appearance in DSaF 2 he is mentioned rather regularly. He is also the creator of Fredbear's Family Diner. Information Henry used to work alongside William Afton (Dave) back at Fredbear's Family Diner. William would kill kids at Fredbear's and Henry would kill kids at Freddy's so that Freddy's could never overtake them. However the Fazbear company eventually bought out Fredbear's and the Fredbear character. He had killed numerous adults, too, such as Peter, who nudged the springlocks in his suit after informing Henry he is not to bring children in the Safe Room. Henry is also responsible for the Freddy blowtorch urinal incident and the death of the main protagonist Jack. There is a cutscene in DSaF 2 where he walks into a room with a child's body in his hands, and stuffs it into a suit. Just as he's about to leave, he sees Jack and laughs at him after he asks for help. Then the cutscene ends. Appearance Henry is overweight and and has pink skin. He has black dead eyes with white pupils and a big mouth. He's eyes glow in one of the cutscenes. Henry also wears a name tag. Trivia * He says that William repossessed his own corpse after dying, And still sticks with Henry. Even after what he had done to William. *He is "voiced" by WillBadGuy from the text-to-speech website Acapela Group. * His appearance is a reference to the FNaF 2 and FNaF 4 Purple Guy. |-| DSaF 3= Henry Miller makes his full appearance in Dayshift at Freddy's 3 as the final boss (if Jack proceeds towards the Good Ending), the voice in Jack's head (if Jack proceeds towards the Evil Ending) and overall the main antagonist of the third game. Information In the third game, it is revealed that he used to own a circus. He also has cassette tapes. To obtain the cassette tapes, you must upgrade the office and buy the filing cabinet. You will have enough money to do this. Just upgrade the office as the first thing, then customize the other part of the pizzeria if you wish to do so. Appearance Henry is overweight and and has pink skin. He has black dead eyes with white pupils and a big mouth. He's eyes glow in one of the cutscenes. Henry also wears a name tag. In the cutscenes, he has big teeth and red rosy cheeks. Henry also wears an orange suit with a yellow tie. The End If Jack manages to save the toddler from DaveTrap and set his pizzeria ablaze, Jack's team (which consists of the Puppet, Dave, Steven, Peter, and Blackjack) will travel to the deepest part of the Flipside where they fight Henry. Even though Henry kills most of the team members, Jack revives them and they kill Henry, where he will never return. "Evil Route" Once DaveTrap has taken JackTrap to the Fazbunker, Henry will control Jack's Mind and kill Dave. Henry will then appear in front of JackTrap and will tell him that William is finally gone and that he tried to save him when he got springlocked at Fredbear's, Henry will then tell the player to become his partner and show the world the Joy of Creation. Backstory Henry was born in 1925, and grew up in Portsmouth, Virginia. Henry was a sickly child, growing up in the suburbs of Portsmouth. Henry grew up with one major parental role, a father figure. Henry’s father, Charles Miller, was a strict, authoritarian man with a number of bad habits, mainly, drinking. Henry, as a child, was ambitious, soon seeing his father as a hick and a waste of potential. Henry enjoyed reading, and assembling small toys to play with in his father’s workshop. Henry delivered papers in the 30′s, as a way of keeping himself, and his drunken father alive and fed. Henry and his dad frequently argued over how to spend money, namely, how much went towards Charles’ medicine. Henry resented the man more and more as time went on. Henry, ever the avid reader, began reading the papers he was delivering as he became a teenager, keeping up to date on world politics. America announced that they were joining the Allied war effort 2 months after Henry’s father passed away due to liver failure. While Henry was initially relieved to finally have the house to himself, he never quite felt that to be the case. The place always felt… inhabited to him. Henry left to join the army, knowing they’d find a role for him, and that it’d get him away from the house and life that now felt like a prison more than ever. Henry became involved in the war effort as a mechanic, originally as a repair grunt on battlefields, but later, once he showed his usefulness, behind allied lines, designing artillery, back at Portsmouth, Virginia. Henry’s heart grew colder as the war continued, from the realization that with every weapon he created, every turret he assembled, men behind enemy lines would die. However, by refusing to work, or sabotaging his own designs, he would ensure that men on his team would die. Henry slowly developed a Machiavellian way of seeing the world. Many of Henry’s later designs were rejected for “humanitarian” reasons. Henry never stopped seeing those faces in his dreams. When the war ended in ‘45, things were worse than when he signed up to work for the US army. With every other soldier returning home, he struggled to find a job, despite having a natural affinity for mechanical engineering. The factory he worked for previously no longer made artillery. Trivia * He says that William repossessed his own corpse after dying, And still sticks with Henry. Even after what he had done to William. *He is "voiced" by WillBadGuy from the text-to-speech website Acapela Group. * If one looks closely at Henry's nameplate in one of the cutscenes it will say "Henry E.". * Henry's Backstory was revealed on Tumblr by DirectDogman. |-| Gallery= Dayshift at Freddy's 2 Lore.png|Henry with Dave Henry.png Pink.png|Pink (1) Pink2.png|Pink (2) Pink3.png|Pink (3) $pink.png|Henry's sprites Dayshift at Freddy's 3 Screenshot_29.png Chart.png $him.png|Him $poster.png St5.png St9.png St18.png|Henry's eyes 3slide5.png|Henry with Bill Afton |-| Audio= Dayshift At Freddy's 3 }} Category:Humans Category:DSAF 2 Category:Characters Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:Deceased Characters Category:DSAF 2 Characters Category:DSAF 3 Characters